Passion Makes the Flowers grow
by Eponine T.Daae
Summary: "I feel the world around me grow dark and cold as my spirit starts to leave, but my pain leaves with it...As I leave the world I no longer feel any pain. The rain whispers to me one last time as light shines onto me and I reach for heaven; I'm at last at rest." An Assignment i had to write for english class, topic was passion . One-shot


**So in English we're making a book and each students gets to sumbit one entry, well this is mine.**

**Its a simple one-shot as Eponine lays dying**

**Please tell me what you think! Hope you like it :D**

* * *

I feel the world around me grow dark and cold as my spirit starts to leave, but my pain leaves with it. As the blood spreads across me like wings, I do the only thing I can think of, I kiss him. Marius may have never been mine my love was always his; my passion for him overcame all, even my pain and fear for death.

"Rain will make the flowers…"

"Grow..." My eyes close but I can still hear him calling out to me, "No Eponine don't leave me!"

Funny how it takes me dying to get him to see me but then again he is blind.

It all started when he saw her, Cosette, with her dainty movements and pretty looks; she was everything I wasn't and everything he wanted… no in reality it all started before that. I began loving Marius so long ago- his hair, his eyes, his kindness, his everything- but all it took was one look from her to lose him.

"Oh Eponine, she is perfect! She must be the most amazing girl ever!"

"Marius, you don't even know her." I scoffed. I did my best to keep myself from trembling and allowing the tears in my eyes to spill, but every word he said was a dagger in me.

"But I love her." His hand flew to his heart as he spun around, once he looked at me again his expression changed, as if reaching an epiphany, "Find her for me!"

My heart dropped to my stomach when I heard his request, "What?!"

"Please, you are the only one who can." His eyes look at me pleadingly, but I held my ground. He \ reached into his pocket as if to get out some money and that's when it hit me...he only saw me as his charity case not someone he could love.

"No, I don't want your money." My voice was on the verge of breaking, "I'll do it."

"Oh thank you 'Ponine!" He spun me around then left with a smile on his face, never realizing how much of an effect he had on me. He never looked back as I stood there and he never noticed that I would have done anything for him because he was just that important to me.

Finding her was the easy part; the hard part was telling him. I neared the ABC Café where all _Les Amis_ were meeting; talking about some revolution they were planning. I remember entering the café and hearing Enjolras' about the republic and helping all the cities people, even street rats like me. All _Les Amis_ listened intently, clinging to his every word. I never understood why they all felt so must passion for that cause, it didn't seem like they would ever accomplish anything- there were very few of them and one was a drunk. Those thoughts were quickly out of my head as soon I saw Marius and made my way over to him, each step I took became heavier and heavier as the moment where he would sprint off to be with her grew closer.

Eventually I reached him and took him to her house. It took him less than a minute to forget all about me and go declare his love for her. I was happy to see him so content but heartbroken as I saw him proclaim his love to her and not me.

_He was never mine to lose_, I thought to myself, _He will never feel the same way._

No matter how many times I told myself that it didn't stop my imagination once I saw the moon and stars smile down at me as I walked down the lonely Paris streets. When I was alone, the world was what I made it. To everyone else it was the end of the day but to me it was the beginning. The pavement I walked on was silver as I closed my eyes I pretended he was there. I imagined his arms around me and heard the rain whisper to me; in my head everything was perfect. I used to think that if I stood perfectly still then those moments would all last forever but I knew that when I opened my eyes everything would vanish because it was nothing but a dream. I was all alone in a world and he would never care.

I became angry at him for his blindness and I became mad at myself for caring about him so much that I allowed myself to hurt in his place. I knew what he wanted and I knew what it would mean yet I helped him out, thinking that there could still be a way for us. I was such an idiot. I would never know the love and happiness of his world.

In the end my passion for him overcame my anger; I followed him to the barricade, afraid to lose him like that. I never expected to be shot.

I had almost made it when an army guard spotted me and sent a bullet right threw me. The next few minutes were all a blur all I could make out was Marius pulling me over the barricade and the feeling of his arms around me.

As I lay dying in his arms I finally understand why _Les Amis_ were all so passionate about the rebellion; It was the same way I felt about Marius. We both shared goals just out of our reach yet we strived for them either way. We knew we would fail but we didn't care. Our passions caused pain but pain fueled our passion; passion made the flowers grow.

As I leave the world I no longer feel any pain. The rain whispers to me one last time as light shined onto me and I reach for heaven; I'm at last at rest.


End file.
